Ah, Sudahlah!
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Sungguh, Rukia senang dengan perilaku Ichigo terhadap dirinya. Tapi... Ah, Sudahlah.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia menggeliat gelisah. Kedua matanya masih belum siap untuk terbuka walau sinar sang surya sudah menyingsing. Kantuk yang dideritanya masih tetap menjeritinya untuk kembali tidur yang membuatnya semakin enggan untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk sekadar tahu siapa orang yang diluar sana yang sudah berani mengganggu pagi tenangnya. Biarlah orang itu memencet-mencet terus _bel_ apartemennya. _Toh_ , orang itu nantinya juga akan lelah dengan sendirinya dan berhenti memencet terus b _el_ nya.

 _Yah, Rukia yakin itu!_

Dengan cepat ia membenamkan wajahnya hingga telinganya ke bantalnya—berharap suara yang memekakkan telinganya sedikit berkurang.

 _Bingo!_

Beberapa menit kemudian—sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Rukia. _Bel_ nya berhenti menghasilkan suara-suara memekakkan di pagi hari, yang artinya ia dapat menikmati kembali tidurnya dengan damai.

Namun itu hanya sementara—yang setelahnya seisi apartemen Rukia di bombardir oleh _bel_ apartemennya sendiri.

 _TING!TONG!TING!TONG!TING!TONG!TING!TONG!TING!TONG!_

Yang membuatnya mau tak mau bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk mengetahui manusia mana yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu pagi tenangnya yang sudah sangat lama ditunggu-tunggunya dari senin ke minggu.

" _Ouch_!"

Dengan perasaan dongkol yang sangat, Rukia membukakan pintu apartemennya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Sedangkan kedua matanya masih terpejam karena harus dipaksa bangun yang mengakibatkan kepalanya berdenyut sebelah. Hal itu tidaklah lama kala dirinya mendengar suara tak asing menyapanya.

" _Yo_! Rukia!"

Membuatnya tercengang kala ia mendapati makhluk bersurai _orange_ sedang berada di depan apartemennya.

"Ichigo?!"

" _Haa_ ~ akhirnya kau bangun juga, Rukia. Tak sia-sia aku memencet _bel_ mu berulangkali."

Dan ia berani bersumpah akan mematahkan semua tulang-tulang makhluk itu jika saja ia tak menyadari kedudukan yang dimiliki makhluk _orange_ yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau—! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Rukia menghadapi laki-laki didepannya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu terus mengekorinya dimanapun dirinya berada? Dan sekarang! Apartemennya? Tempat tinggal pribadinya? Apa coba maunya laki-laki itu darinya?

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." Jawab Ichigo enteng seraya hendak memasuki apartemen Rukia yang dengan segera gadis itu hadang dengan kedua tangannya sebelum pria didepannya benar-benar memasuki daerah pribadinya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat memperbolehkanmu masuk ke apartemenku. Dan aku tidak pernah ingat minta dijemput olehmu. Jadi, pergilah sekarang tuan Kurosaki sebelum aku mematahkan hidung panjangmu itu dengan sikuku."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menatap remeh ke arah gadis kecil didepannya. Setelahnya ia menyeringai lebar yang mau tak mau harus diakui gadis itu bahwa gadis itu sedikit bergidik kala melihatnya.

"Kau tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu kan, Rukia?"

 _Tuh kan_ benar!

Lagi-lagi pekerjaannya yang menjadi ancaman.

"Tak masalah, jika itu membuatmu tak memasuki apartemenku."

Jawab Rukia enteng seolah ia tak memperdulikan tentang pekerjaannya walau dalam hati ia menjerit histeris merutuki bibirnya yang dengan mudahnya bicara sembarangan.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela napas lelah. Ia sedang tidak berkeinginan untuk berdebat dengan gadis di depannya. Jika ia ladeni, yang ada perdebatan ini menjadi berkepanjangan dan tidak ada habisnya.

" _Oh_ ~ayolah, Rukia. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk? Tidak mungkinkan aku berdiri sendiri disini selama menunggumu mempersiapkan diri?"

Gantian Rukia yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mempersiapkan diri?"

 _Kesempatan!_

Melihat gadis itu lengah—segera saja pemuda Kurosaki itu membalikkan tubuh gadis didepannya dan mendorong gadis itu pelan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen gadis itu.

"Ya. Mempersiapkan diri. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sepertinya Rukia benar-benar telah terperangkap dalam perkataan Ichigo—yang tanpa di sadarinya bahwa dirinya kini tengah menurut saja atas apa yang diperintahkan Ichigo untuknya.

"Ke suatu tempat? Dimana?"

Ichigo meneliti satu-persatu ruangan apartemen gadis itu untuk mencari letak kamar mandi gadis itu. Dan ia menemukannya di sudut ruangan sana dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Jadi, cepatlah mandi, sana."

Rukia berpikir sejenak—kemudian manggut-manggut menyetujui. Membiarkan dirinya diantar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi oleh Ichigo. Dan setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup menyisahkan dirinya berada di ruangan itu sendirian barulah ia tersadar. Bahwa ia dengan begitu mudahnya membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya sembari menunggu dirinya—mandi?

Rukia pun menggeram frustasi akibat menahan rasa malu.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan mudah mengikuti perkataan laki-laki itu? Apa yang akan dipirkan laki-laki itu tentang dirinya? Dan lagi—ia diantar ke kamar mandi oleh pria menyebalkan itu?

 _Ah, Sudahlah!_

Rukia pusing memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, Sudahlah** **! © Oh-MinMin**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 **Genre : R** **omance/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Senang—tentu dirasakan Rukia. Di meja yang ia tempati kini tengah tersedia berbagai makanan yang menggugah seleranya. Walau boleh jujur, Rukia samasekali tidak mengetahui nama setiap makanan yang ada di depan matanya. Baginya semua tampak sama saja—yaitu enak. Belum lagi, ruangan yang ditata sedemikian rupanya—cantik. Dengan dilatarbelakangi laut bebas nan indah yang membuat kedua matanya terpaku serta mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya memuji. Ia saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala—melihat pemuda yang didepannya sekarang mampu melakukan ini semua. Menyewah tempat di pinggir laut. Kalau tempat ini runtuh diterjang ombak bagaimana, coba? Kapan ia sempat lari dari sini? _Wah_ , membayangkannya saja Rukia tidak berani. Apalagi kalau terjadi.

 _Ah, Sudahlah!_

Yang terpenting sekarang ia dapat memakan semua hidangan yang tersedia di meja makannya. Sayang kalau salah satu dari makanan itu tidak dapat Rukia cicipi. Dan jarang-jarang pemuda didepannya mau mentraktirnya seperti ini. Ingat keberuntungan tidak datang dua kali. Jadi, jangan disia-siakan!

"Kau menyukainya, Rukia?"

Pemuda itu mulai bersuara, yang membuat Rukia mau tak mau melihat pemuda didepannya sembari melahap makanannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Rukia irit karena tidak ingin tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri.

Ichigo tersenyum senang. Merasa bahwa yang dilakukannya tidaklah sia-sia. Maka, dipanggillah salah satu _waitress_ yang melayani mereka. Meminta _waitress_ itu untuk membawa pesanannya. Dan dalam waktu singkat _waitress_ itu kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman bening dan meletakkannya di meja tepat depan Rukia.

Rukia yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Minumlah dulu, jika kau tidak ingin tersedak."

 _Ah, rupanya itu!_

Pria itu benar-benar sangat baik terhadapnya hari ini. Sampai-sampai minumannya pun diantar. Secara _khusus_ lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Rukia semanis mungkin karena tersanjung atas sikap pria itu terhadap dirinya. Tapi, belum sempat minuman itu diminumnya—ia melihat benda asing berada dalam gelasnya, yang membuatnya urung untuk meminum minumannya.

 _Kenapa Ichigo jorok sekali?! Meletakkan benda aneh ke dalam gelasku!_

Rukia pun memberenggut kesal menatap Ichigo—membuat yang ditatap pun mengernyit bingung.

"Ichigo! Kalau mau mengasih minuman itu yang betul! Apa kau ingin aku mati dengan menelan benda ini?!" ucap Rukia kesal sembari menyodorkan gelas itu kehadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya pun hanya tertawa lepas. Merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya bahwa gadis itu akan menolak lamarannya.

 _Heh_? Ichigo melamar Rukia?

" _Hahaha_... Rukia, perhatikan baik-baik benda yang di dalam gelasmu itu."

Rukia menurut. Walau dalam hati ia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Ichigo. Untung ia memliki kedua mata yang teliti, kalau tidak—pasti benda aneh itu sudah tersangkut ditenggorakkannya sekarang.

Rukia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mencari tahu benda apa yang berada dalam gelasnya. Sedikit lama. Tapi kemudian, keningnya mengernyit—merasa tak pasti dengan penglihatannya. Dengan segera tangan kanannya mengambil benda itu dari gelasnya dengan memasukkan ketiga jarinya, mengingat ukuran mulut gelas itu yang sedikit kecil untuk dimasukkan dengan kelima jarinya.

Dan benar! Yang berada ditangan kanannya kini adalah sebuah cincin putih. Cantik lagi. Dengan batu permata kecil yang unyuk.

"Ichigo ini emas?" tanya Rukia yang masih memperhatikan cincin itu dengan seksama.

Pemuda itu yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis didepannya sedikit kesal, merasa bahwa dirinya tak sanggup membeli sebuah emas untuk melamar gadis itu. _Heh_ , ternyata diam-diam Rukia _matre_ juga.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada sedikit malas bercampur kesal.

Lantas kedua mata Rukia membelalak besar dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. " _Wow_ , Ichigo, kenapa bisa ada cincin emas disini? Apa mungkin cincin salah satu pelayan disini yang terjatuh?!" tanya Rukia histeris, yang membuat Ichigo mau tak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

"Itu untukmu!"

Dan gadis itu semakin menjadi histeris. " _Heehhh_ ~?! Untukku?! _Wow_ , baik sekali mereka!"

 _Ampun deh!_

Ichigo menepuk wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian melarat perkataan Rukia agar gadis itu tidak salah paham.

"Itu bukan dari mereka! Tapi dariku!"

Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu semakin histeris mendengar perkataan Ichigo. " _Heeeehhh_ ~?! Darimu?! _Wow_ , kau baik sekali, Ichigo."

Rukia menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir sembari mengenakan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kanannya. " _Ehh_ ~ _pas_ dijariku, Ichigo! _Wah_ ~"

' _Namanya juga untukmu, Rukia~ Ya, tentu pas!_ ' jerit Ichigo frustasi melihat gadis itu.

Jujur—sedalam-dalamnya—Seumur-umur, Rukia belum pernah namanya diajak makan seenak ini dan sekeren ini. Belum lagi dikasih cincin emas gratis secara Cuma-Cuma. Rasanya seperti dimimpi di tingkat teratas. Rukia saja masih takjub memandang cincin yang berada di jari manisnya yang tak luput dengan sikap Ichigo yang sangat baik kepadanya hari ini.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan jawaban gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

 _Akhirnya~ Tak sia-sia juga usahaku selama ini._

"Cincin sebagus ini mana mungkin aku tolak jika sudah dikasih."

 _Eh?! Tunggu dulu?!_

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, Ichigo. Kau sungguh baik terhadapku hingga memberiku cincin sebagus ini secara Cuma-Cuma."

 _Eh_ ~?!

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

 _Catatan Hati Seorang Author:_

Ehem~ fic IchiRuki kedua _Oh_ yang gaje bin _mainstream_. ^o^

Tak apalah, yang penting _Oh_ melampiaskan imajinasi liar _Oh_ ke fic ini. Walau niat awal tak bermaksud memasuki unsur _humor_ ke fic ini. Tapi setelah _Oh_ tulis— _Eehh_ ~ jadilah seperti ini. ~v~

 _Yup_ , terima kasih buat yang sudah singgah sebentar ke fic _Oh_ ini. ^v^

Ah, ya, satu lagi, buat _readers_ yang gagal paham sama fic _Oh_ "This is a Dream!" ~ sesuai dengan judulnya, _Oh_ buat sedemikian rupa seperti mimpi. Cerita di awal mengisahkan tentang mimpi Rukia. Namun pas di akhir itu adalah kehidupan Rukia yang sebenarnya. Namanya juga mimpi, gagal paham pasti pun terjadi. Hehehehe... ^^ tapi, walaupun begitu terima kasih yang udah sempat ngunjungi fic _Oh_ yang satu itu. ^o^

 _Deha, mata._


	2. Chapter 2

_Catatan Hati Seorang Author:_

Maafkan _Oh_ , minna- _san_ yang tak dapat _publish_ cepat. Dikarenakan sakit, _Oh_ jadi tidak bersemangat untuk menulis. Ditambah tidak adanya jaringan internet di rumah _Oh_.. ^^ jadilah _Oh_ tidak dapat mem _publish_ cepat. Tapi walau begitu _Oh_ akan usahakan untuk selanjutnya _publish_ dengan cepat. ^v^

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah mampir dan mereview fic _Oh_.

 _Oke_! Tanpa banyak curcol. Selamat menikmati bagi yang mampir dan membacanya. ^o^

Monggo~

.

.

.

.

Habis sudah kesabaran Ichigo. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak mengerti niat terselubungnya? _Hei_ , siapapun akan langsung mengerti jika sudah menyangkut dengan sebuah cincin! Tapi, kenapa, gadis ini, justru—?

 _Ah, Sudahlah!_

Ichigo lelah memikirkannya.

Berhadapan dengan Rukia lebih melelahkan ketimbang berhadapan dengan pelanggan-pelanggan setianya yang terkadang rewel ataupun berdesakan untuk sekadar mendekati dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga Rukia. Membuat dirinya kesal bukan main ataupun kelimpungan dengan cara berpikir gadis itu sudah hal wajar yang ia hadapi. Padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih enam tahun, yang tentunya rentang waktu yang cukup banyak itu pasti meninggalkan sebuah bekas perubahan terhadap sikap ataupun cara berpikirnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, sepertinya hal itu terkecuali untuk gadis dihadapannya.

Alhasil Ichigo melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda—yang sebelumnya ia sempat mendesah lelah—, membiarkan gadis dihadapannya yang sesekali berdecak kagum atas cincin pemberiannya— _ehem_ , ralat—cincin lamarannya.

 _Yah_ ~ tak apalah. Yang terpenting sekarang, Rukia senang.

Masalah penjelasan—itu bisa diatur kembali olehnya. Intinya sekarang, Rukia sudah menjadi miliknya. Tinggal masalah tanggal yang akan ia tentukan untuk melangsungkan resepsi pernikahannya.

Mungkin untuk urusan kali ini Rukia akan turut andil. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi gadis itu nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, Sudahlah** **! © Oh-MinMin**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 **Genre : R** **omance/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan—disinilah Rukia. Bersama dengan teman-teman setokonya yang sedang menyudutkannya dengan menginterogasi dirinya di dalam dapur. Mengingat pelanggan mereka sedang tidak ada untuk saat ini. Dengan dirinya yang terduduk paksa di bangku yang sudah mereka sediakan. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri mengelilingi dirinya bagaikan kelinci kecil yang tertangkap oleh harimau buas.

"Jadi—Rukia~"

Itu suara Rangiku—yang memulai. Wajah cantiknya semakin mendekati wajah Rukia yang mau tak mau membuat gadis itu menahan napas sesak. Dari tadi yang paling mencurigakan memang Rangiku. Pasalnya wanita itu terus mengekori dirinya dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Rukia sendiri merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Walau teman-teman setokonya melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, tapi ntah kenapa hawanya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dan—sekarang, kecurigaannya terbukti benar. Ketika toko mereka lengang dari pengunjung dipukul dua siang ini, segera dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Rangiku, diikuti dengan teman-teman lainnya—Momo, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Izuru—

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami semua."

Suaranya begitu menuntut. Membuat Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wanita cantik itu benar-benar menyeramkan jika sudah menyangkut dengan rasa penasarannya. Tapi, _hei_ , apa yang harus ia jelaskan?!

"Penjelasan?"

Rangiku semakin mendekati gadis itu dengan wajah yang tersenyum menyeramkan, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Rukia yang sesekali mengelus-elus pelan dagu gadis itu.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh, Rukia, dan berharap dapat membodohi kami."

 _Nah, loh_? Memangnya siapa yang membodohi siapa? Rukia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Jika seperti itu caramu, Rangiku, Rukia- _chan_ tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Bersikaplah lebih manis dan lembut."

Itu suara Izuru—memperingati. Berharap wanita seksi itu tidak menggagalkan rencana mereka menuntut jawaban dari gadis Kuchiki itu, walau sebenarnya mereka semua sudah dibuat mati penasaran oleh gadis itu. Terlebih Renji. Wajahnya sedari-tadi sudah merah padam menahan kesal—membuat teman-teman setokonya paham bahwa bukan dirinya _lah_ pelakunya. Ntah pria mana yang mampu mendahuluinya mengambil hati gadis pujaannya. _Ouch_!

Alis Rukia mengkerut kesal. Sedari tadi tak ada satupun yang menjelaskan kepadanya maksud dari arah pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, Rukia tidak tahu! Jika tahu pun, pasti dirinya sudah menjawabnya sedari-tadi dan menghilangkan semua rasa penasaran mereka yang membuatnya juga ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Rangiku mendesah pasrah. Wanita itu memberi jarak pada gadis kecil didepannya, namun tidak berarti gadis itu sudah lepas dari cengkraman interogasinya. Kedua tangan wanita itu bersidekap. Menatap tajam dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan, walau tak menghilangkan wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, Rukia- _chan_. Siapa yang memberimu cincin itu?" tanya wanita itu dengan menunjukkan dagunya kearah jari kanan manis gadis itu, yang membuat Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Cincin?"

"Iya, Rukia- _chan_. Kami sedari tadi penasaran, pria mana yang telah memberimu cincin di jari kanan manismu?"

Itu suara antusias Momo—yang tentu membuat Renji kesal bukan main. Bukan karena pertanyaan dari gadis Hinamori itu, melainkan dari kenyataan bahwa ia sudah didahului oleh pria tak kasat mata yang keberadaannya entah dimana.

Rukia lantas mengikuti instruksi Momo dan mendapati jari kanan manisnya yang telah tersemat oleh sebuah cincin yang sangat unyuk dimatanya.

 _Oh, cincin ini~_

Gadis Kuchiki itu tersenyum senang, yang membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam dapur itu meneguk ludahnya masing-masing sembari menahan rasa penasarannya yang sudah berkobar ria.

"Cincin ini—"

"Aku yang memberinya!"

 _Ho_! _Ho_! Tamu tak diundang pun datang, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap pada makhluk _orange_ yang tengah berdiri mantap dibelakang semua insan di dalam dapur tersebut. Yang mau tak mau membuat mereka segera membenahi posisi mereka masing-masing dan memberi salam hormat kepada atasan mereka. Tak terkecuali Rukia.

Segera pria itu menghampiri gadis bersurai _raven_ itu dan merangkul gadis itu sembari mengecup pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Akulah yang memberinya."

Yang membuat seluruh insan di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Tak luput Rukia. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

 _I-Ichigo menciumku?!_

Segera gadis itu melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan pria bersurai _orange_ itu dan membuat jarak, yang tentunya mengundang tanya bagi Ichigo dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Kau—! Apa yang kau lakukan! Walaupun kau atasanku tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya menciumku!"

Ichigo heran. Apalagi teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo yang membuat Rukia geram setengah mati akibat perbuatan seenak jidat atasannya itu. "Kau adalah tunanganku, Rukia. Calon istriku."

Gantian Rukia yang terheran dan terpatung terkejut. Sementara teman-teman yang lainnya manggut-manggut setuju, terkecuali Renji. Pria itu sudah menahan kepalan tangannya yang sewaktu-waktu mampu terlontar ke pria bersurai _orange_ itu.

"T-tunangan?! C-calon istri?!" tanya Rukia terbata-bata bingung.

"Ya." Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menjawab enteng dengan ekspresi yang begitu polos.

"S-siapa yang menjadi tunanganmu dan calon istrimu?!" tanya Rukia kembali yang semakin tidak mengerti arah jalan pikiran pemuda didepannya.

"Kau." Jawab Ichigo yang lagi-lagi entengnya nggak ketulungan. Yang sontak membuat semua karyawannya yang disana hanya menjadi penonton budiman dorama dadakan antara bosnya dan bawahannya.

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Rukia."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

 _Ampun deh! Gadis ini~_

Ichigo menepuk wajahnya pelan. Menahan kesal yang hampir tak terbendung.

"Kau menerima cincinku, kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sepelan dan semanis mungkin, berharap gadis itu tidak akan marah-marah kembali kepadanya.

"Ya." Rukia menjawab dan mengangguk setuju. Pria itu benar, ia menerima cincin itu karena benar-benar unyuk dan menarik hatinya. Apalagi ketika ia kenakan di jari kanan manisnya. Sungguh, membuatnya bertambah menyukainya. Entah kenapa tangannya ikut-ikutan menjadi unyuk yang alias manis.

" _Nah_ , kalau begitu sudah jelas bahwa kau menerima lamaranku." Ichigo akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Lamaran?" sedangkan Rukia membeo terkejut.

"Ya. Lamaran."

"Aku?" tanya Rukia ambigu yang mengundang tanya di kepala Ichigo.

"Ya. Kau benar. Itu adalah cincin lamaran. Kau menerimanya, berarti kau resmi menjadi tunanganku dan calon istriku. Kebetulan, aku kemari ingin menemuimu untuk membahas masalah cincin itu dan tanggal berapa kita akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahannya."

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ "

Dan semua insan yang berada di ruangan itu menjerit histeris, terkecuali Rukia dan Ichigo. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar dan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil, seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya tersenyum puas dan senang, karena sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya sejak kemarin telah terbayar sudah yang tentunya dengan bantuan karyawannya yang lainnya dengan pertanyaan mereka tentang cincin lamarannya.

Mungkin, liburan ke pantai adalah hadiah yang sepadan untuk mereka karena telah melancarkan rencana penjelasan cincin yang diberinya kepada Rukia.

 _Ide yang bagus!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAAAKKKK_!

"Kau—Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal kepada kami semua?"

 _Oke_! Lagi-lagi dan lagi, Rukia ditarik paksa oleh teman-temannya kedalam kedai ramen yang letaknya tak cukup jauh dari toko roti mereka. Alasannya satu—mereka menuntut kembali penjelasan kepadanya tentang kejadian siang tadi. Dan tentunya, Rangiku _lah_ yang menjadi orang pertama yang menginterogasinya ini dan itu. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menjadi pendengar yang budiman yang sesekali juga ikut nimbrung pertanyaan dan pernyataan.

"Tentang apa?"

Rukia pun jadi gelagapan dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita seksi itu. Pasalnya, semua tudingan yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya tidaklah seperti yang wanita itu pikirkan. Seperti bagaimana jalan asmara dirinya bersama Ichigo atau acara lamaran yang dilakukan pemuda itu berlangsung.

 _Hei! Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan!_

"Aku tidak menyangka, Rukia- _chan_ ternyata terlibat asmara dengan bos."

Itu suara Momo yang menginterupsi.

"Pertengkaran mereka yang selalu terjadi ternyata bukti dari kasih sayang mereka."

Itu suara Izuru yang ikut menimpali.

"Jangan begitu. Kalian tahu, disini ada seseorang yang sedang kepanasan."

Dan suara terakhir dari Ikkaku menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka yang lantas memandang Ikkaku dengan penuh tanya. Sementara Ikkaku yang dilihat seperti itu hanya mendesah malas kemudian melirik pada pria disebelah kanannya yang kini tengah menunduk dalam diam.

"Renji. Tenanglah. Wanita tidak hanya satu. Rukia tidak bisa kau dapatkan, wanita lain bisa kau ambil."

Dan kalimat dari Ikkaku sukses membuat semuanya mengerti mengangguk, kecuali Rukia yang terkejut bukan main. Sementara Renji masih dalam posisi semulanya—menunduk dalam diam.

"R-renji?"

"Kami mengerti padamu, Rukia- _chan_. Kau tidaklah bersalah. Tapi Renji. Dia terlalu lambat hingga Kurosaki itu berhasil mendapatkanmu duluan."

 _Oke_! Jika menyangkut perasaan, Rukia adalah nomor satunya. Bukannya apa, laki-laki itu—Renji—jasa dan kebaikannya tak akan dilupakannya sampai kapanpun hingga kiamat menjelang. Rasa suka tentu terselip dihatinya. Bukan suka terhadap seorang pria, melainkan suka terhadap seorang saudara. Renji—laki-laki itu—sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Berada dekat dengannya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Bahkan keselamatannya terjamin. Laki-laki itu memperlakukannya secara wajar dan layak. Tapi, tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan olehnya bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya.

Apakah benar Renji memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini dia kelihatan—cuek atau tidak peduli menyangkut perasaan dan rasa?

"Maaf. Aku pulang duluan. Kalian dapat melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa aku."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang terlontar dari pria bersurai merah itu, pria itu meninggalkan mereka yang masih berkutat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Renji yang malang. Seharusnya kau menjelaskan kepadanya, Rukia- _chan_ , agar dia tidak berharap lebih kepadamu."

Itu suara Rangiku yang selalu berbicara blak-blakkan.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Rukia- _chan_ , Rangiku- _san_. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mengetahui jika Renji- _san_ memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Rukia- _chan_. Dan lagi, sekarang Rukia- _chan_ adalah tunangan bos Kurosaki- _san_. Pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari. Lebih baik kita tidak membahas hal lain selain resepsi pernikahan mereka yang akan segera berlangsung."

Momo benar. Mereka tak seharusnya menguak tentang perasaan Renji di depan Rukia yang akan segera menikah. Alhasil mereka meminta maaf kepada Rukia dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka sembari sesekali bertukar pengalaman tentang asmara mereka.

 _Oh, Renji~ Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sedari awal?_

...

Rukia jadi ingat itu sekitar kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Kepindahannya kembali ke Karakura menghantarkannya kepada pertemuannya dengan pria Abarai itu. Kakak perempuannya sudah meninggal dunia yang merupakan kerabatnya satu-satunya. Tetap tinggal dalam keluarga Kuchiki yang merupakan besannya bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dipilihnya, alhasil membuatnya untuk kembali ke Karakura tempat mereka dulu menetap, mengingat di kota kelahirannya ini cukup banyak yang dikenal dirinya, walau sampai sekarang tak dapat ia temukan satupun.

Renji lah penolongnya. Bertegur sapa ramah kepada dirinya. Yang berlanjut dalam obrolan ringan yang membuatnya tertolong untuk urusan tempat tinggalnya.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu akan kemana sekarang?" tanya pria itu melirik pada gadis disamping kirinya.

Keduanya sedang berteduh di halte dari guyuran hujan yang memborbadir kota Karakura.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu apartemen mana yang bisa aku tempati dengan bulanan sewa yang murah. Kau tahu, aku tak cukup banyak membawa uang. Dan lagi, ini hari pertama kepindahanku." Jawab Rukia dengan suara bimbang akan tujuannya. Salahnya yang tidak memikirkan matang kepindahannya.

Sementara Renji, hanya memperhatikan simpati kepada gadis itu yang tengah menenteng kesana-kemari barang-barangnya ditengah keramaian kota Karakura, yang sekarang berakhir dalam penantian panjang di halte dengan guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda juga.

"Aku tahu, apartemen dengan biaya bulanan sewa yang murah." Ucap laki-laki itu memecah kesunyian, yang membuat harapan besar muncul pada diri Rukia.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Rukia antusias, mengingat dirinya tak perlu bermalam di taman kota ataupun dimana yang berakhir tidur diluar dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Apartemen Todare. Tempat dimana aku tinggal juga. Ruangan apartemennya bagus dan untuk biaya sewa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika mau, kau bisa ikut denganku dan menjumpai resepsionisnya."

Keberuntungan tidak datang berkali-kali, itulah yang Rukia tahu. Maka dengan antusias dan mantap Rukia mengangguk menyetujui dan menjawab dengan lantang. "Aku mau!"

Renji tersenyum melihat respon gadis itu. Yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu dan menarik.

"Baiklah, setelah dari sini kita akan pulang ke rumah."

Canda Renji yang mengundang tawa renyah dari Rukia.

"Kau sudah menyebutnya rumah kepadaku, padahal aku belum menempatinya."

"Belum bukan berarti tidak, bukan? Berarti sebentar lagi _dia_ akan menjadi rumahmu."

" _Hahaha..._ Kau bisa saja, Abarai- _san_."

Renji tersenyum melihat gadis itu tertawa lepas. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, gadis itu hanya menampilkan senyum pasrah dan lelah kepadanya.

"Renji, saja. Kau bisa menyebutku Renji."

Rukia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pada pria disamping kanannya.

"Baiklah, Renji. Panggil aku Rukia. Rukia saja atau Rukia- _chaaaaan_ ~"

Renji terkekeh kecil mendengar candaan Rukia. Gadis ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan menarik minatnya. Untuk sekadar jauh-jauh dari gadis ini sungguh disayangkan.

"Kau terlalu mengharapkannya."

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya. Orang-orang disekitarku selalu menyapaku seperti itu. Rukia- _chaaann~_ Rukia- _chaaaannn~_ "

Dan obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga hujan mereda, dengan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke apartemen Todare yang mereka jadikan sebagai rumah mereka.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

 **BALASAN _REVIEW_ :**

 **Azura Kuchiki : Makasih atas kunjungannya dan reviewnya Azura-san.. ^^ Ini sudah rilis chapter barunya.**

 **Yamano Amane : _Oh_ sendiri juga belum tahu kemana jalan cerita ini berlanjut,, :v**

 **Baby niz 137 : Ini sudah update, tapi maaf ya _Oh_ gk bisa update kilat,,, ^^"**

 **Shirayuki Akaringo : Salam kenal juga Akaringo-san... ^^ ,, ini sudah update, walau gk bisa cepat. dan terima kasih semangatnya,, ^o^**

 **darries : tentang lamarannya di terima, itu sudah pasti...**

 **Chan : Eh? benarkah? wahh~ kebetulan fiksi dan fakta yg sungguh mencengangkan,,, _Oh_ sendiri aja buat cerita ini benar-benar gk kepikiran klw memang ada di kehidupan nyata ttg lamarannya,, klw begitu selamat buat Chan-san yg sudah dilamar,,, ^^**

 **zircon : iya, masih tbc, ini udah dilanjutin...**


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia tak habis pikir dengan pria dihadapannya. Yang bagaimana dengan mudahnya mengatakan dirinya sebagai tunangannya dan—calon istrinya? Mengingatnya saja membuat Rukia menjerit histeris karena kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari maksud dari cincin pemberian makhluk _orange_ itu. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu menginginkan aksesoris untuk menghiasi jari manisnya yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia hiasi agar kelihatan lebih manis. Yang sekarang malah berujung kepada sebuah—pelaminan? Gaun pernikahannya saja sekarang sedang dipilah-pilah agar pas dengan tubuh pendeknya, apalagi tanggal resepsi pernikahannya. Sudah menghitung hari! Menolakpun sudah tak mungkin ia lakukan, karena diluar dugaannya, pria itu selangkah—ralat, beribu langkah lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Setelah acara makan siang dan lamaran itu berakhir—yang tanpa diketahuinya sedikitpun bahwa laki-laki itu sedang melamarnya—, segera pria itu mengatakannya kepada keluarga pria itu bahwa _ia telah melamar seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang telah diterima dengan suka cita oleh gadis itu_. Yang tentu membuat Rukia terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, ia disini tidaklah tahu-menahu soal lamaran. Dan diluar dari itu, keluarga sang pria benar-benar menerimanya dan menyambutnya sebagai calon menantunya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa senang bukan main, membuat Rukia heran sekaligus terkejut yang lantas membuatnya mengurung niat awalnya untuk meralat kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Tak enak juga menolak seseorang yang akan berdampak ke semua orang. Keluarga pria itu pun juga sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Mengingat pria itu acap kali membawanya ke rumah keluarga besar pria itu. Dan lagi sebenarnya—ini semua murni kecerobohannya dan kesalahannya.

Pria itu yang mengingatnya ketika ia menanya kenapa pria itu sampai melamarnya.

 _Yah_ ~ itu berlangsung pada malam hari saat pria itu mengajaknya makan malam usai pulang dari pekerjaannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Obrolan ringan berlangsung seperti biasanya, walau pertengkaran kecil tak luput dari keduanya yang sesekali mengundang tanya pada beberapa pelanggan di kedai ramen langganan karyawan toko roti Kurosaki itu. Dan kini bosnya ikut-ikutan untuk mencicipi makanan pinggir jalan kesukaan mereka.

Rukia sendiri juga kurang ingat secara terperincinya bagaimana? Tapi yang ia ingat tiba-tiba saja bos Kurosaki _nya_ itu menanyakan hal yang diluar pikirannya.

" _Hei_ , pendek. Kau tidak ada kepikiran untuk menikah, _gitu_?"

Rukia tersedak kemudian tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya konyol—itu terlontar dari mulut atasannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, jeruk?"

 _Oke_! Ini semua bermula dari Ichigo yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan anehnya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, alhasil ia juga ikut-ikutan memanggil pria itu dengan sebutannya yang tak kalah anehnya. Padahal pria itu berstatus sebagai atasannya, bukannya marah, pria itu justru menikmati panggilan yang ia lontarkan. _Aneh, bukan?!_

"Itu wajar dan hal yang biasa, Rukia. Lihat! Umurmu sekarang sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Mau sampai kapan kau sendirian begini terus? Dan setahuku kau tidaklah memiliki seorang kekasih atau teman kencan mengingat kau selalu berada didekatku." Ichigo menjelaskan.

Dan Rukia takjub bukan main.

" _Wahh_ ~ kau benar-benar mengetahui diriku, Ichigo. Kenapa? Kau ingin melamarku, _gitu_?" ucap Rukia menggoda dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibir kecilnya.

"Ya. Aku memang ingin melamarmu."

Dan tanpa diketahui Rukia bahwa perkataan pria itu bukanlah balasan dari candaannya melainkan keinginannya yang sudah lama terselubung.

"Benarkah? _Wahh_ ~ Ichigo, kau benar-benar tak terduga." Balas Rukia.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Ichigo yang didalam hatinya penuh harap.

"Baiklah~..."

Dan ia harus mengutuk perkataannya ataupun pikiran bodohnya yang dapat dengan mudahnya menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang tanpa disadarinya itu adalah hal yang dianggap serius oleh makhluk _orange_ itu.

" _Oke_ , selesai. Bagaimana, tuan Kurosaki? Mempelaimu benar-benar cantik, bukan?"

Ichigo harus menyetujui perkataan penata rias pengantin itu mengingat sekarang gadis dihadapannya benar-benar bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit yang membuat kedua matanya tidak mampu untuk berkedip barang sejenakpun.

"Tuan Kurosaki?" penata rias pengantin itu memanggil. Berharap sang empunya nama merespon panggilannya.

"Tidak perlu ditanya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Ise- _san_ , kau dapat pergi, aku bisa mengganti gaun ini sendirian." Ucap Rukia menahan kesal karena tidak dapat respon sama sekali dari pria itu.

Setelah Ise Nanao pergi, pria Kurosaki itu lantas menarik lengan Rukia dan membawa Rukia kedalam pelukan pria itu yang sontak membuat Rukia terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?!" tanya Rukia gelagapan mengingat kini kedua tangan pria itu tengah bertengger nyaman dipinggangnya yang membuatnya mau tak mau memegang dada bidang pria itu sembari menahan napasnya sesak.

"Rukia." Bahkan suara parau pria itu benar-benar mampu menghipnotisnya untuk semakin dekat dengan pria itu.

Pria itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya yang membuat kedua matanya memejam erat kala merasakan napas harum pria itu menerjang wajahnya yang membuat dadanya bertalu-talu dengan cepat.

"Kau benar-benar cantik."

Dan Rukia tak dapat menahan geli ditelinganya akibat bisikan parau yang dilontarkan pria itu kepadanya. Baru saja pria itu mengecup pipi kirinya dengan lembut, penata rias pengantin itu datang kembali menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya, yang membuat Rukia kelimpungan bukan main. Bahkan dirinya sampai terduduk dilantai akibat mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu dengan kuatnya yang justru menghantarkannya pada posisi yang memalukan. Sedangkan Ichigo, dirinya masih dalam posisi awalnya—berdiri tanpa terjatuh seperti gadis itu walau gadis itu mendorongnya dengan kuat—, sembari menekukkan kedua alisnya heran melihat reaksi gadis itu yang terlalu berlebihan.

 _Hei_ , wajar bukan jika sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah dalam waktu beberapa hari ini bermesraan disini? Yang terpenting dia kan tidak melewati batas.

Tapi Ichigo juga harus memaklumi kondisi Rukia. Gadis itu tidaklah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal mesra dimuka umum—menurut gadis itu—seperti ini. Mengingat gadis itu tidaklah pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan kasih dengan pria manapun. Bahkan dengannya, yang kini dengan tiba-tibanya segera melamar gadis itu dan melancarkan aksi yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam. Tapi sekali lagi. Ia harus ingat akan persyaratan yang sudah terjalin diantara mereka. Dan ia harus segera sadar dari keinginan nistanya yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi.

Maka dengan segera, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, agar gadis itu mudah untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sedangkan wanita bernama Ise Nanao tadi sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena malu tengah memergoki pelanggannya yang sedang bermesraan.

Bagaimana dengan Rukia?

Jangan ditanya lagi. Gadis itu sedang merapalkan mantranya guna menekan rasa malunya yang sudah kelewat batas.

 _Ah, Sudahlah! Ah, Sudahlah! Ah, Sudahlah! Ah, Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Rukia~ Kumohon~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, Sudahlah** **! © Oh-MinMin**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 **Genre : R** **omance/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran barat kota Karakura, membuat si penumpang di sebelah pengemudi bergegas untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sedangkan si pengemudi hanya diam dan mengamati si penumpang di sebelahnya—Rukia. Memandang wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat yang sedikitpun tak pernah bosan ia lakukan. Seperti keinginannya yang sudah lama terpendam, yang akhirnya kini terbalas sudah. Lantas bibir tipisnya pun mengukir sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau yakin, tidak ingin kuantar sampai ke dalam?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu bertanya dengan topik yang sama sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada setir kemudi, yang membuat gadis itu mendesah lelah. Segera gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap pria disamping kanannya yang tentunya membuat pria itu semakin tersenyum senang. Rukia untuk yang sekian kalinya tak habis pikir dengan arah jalan pikiran makhluk _orange_ ini. Bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu keras kepalanya dan terlalu memaksakan diri hanya untuk dirinya?

 _Hei_ , apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo pikirkan tentang dirinya?

Rukia tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria itu menyukainya, karena memang sedari awal pria itu tak pernah mengatakan sejenis kalimat itu atau apalah yang membuatnya tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan pria itu terhadap dirinya? Bahkan Rukia masih begitu ragu bahwa pria itu benar-benar melamarnya atau segera akan meminangnya. Ini terlalu aneh dan mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam sejenis hubungan asmara. Tapi, kenapa, sekarang, pria ini—?

 _Ah, Sudahlah!_

Sampai kapan pun Rukia tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya jika pria itu sendiri tidak memberitahunya.

"Tidak. Dan jawaban ku akan tetap sama sampai berapa kali pun kau menanyakannya."

"Tapi, aku takut kau akan—"

 _BLETAK!_

" _Aww_! Sakit cebol!"

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang terlalu keras kepala seperti mu." Ucap Rukia sembari bersidekap dan memandang angkuh kepada pria itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan memukul kepala ku juga, Rukia~ Tak bisakah kau lebih manis dan lembut kepada ku? Aku ini calon suami mu, Rukia~"

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar seraya tersenyum puas.

Setelahnya Rukia menuruni mobil itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemennya.

" _Hei_ , Rukia." Namun, sebelum gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh, Ichigo memanggil gadis itu untuk mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia ucapkan.

Rukia menoleh—menatap Ichigo yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya dengan kaca pintu yang terbuka.

"Mulai besok kau tak perlu bekerja lagi. Istirahat lah di rumah."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari pria itu mengundang seribu tanya di pikirannya. Yang membuatnya mau tak mau menanyakan alasannya pada pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaan Rukia dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Jangan katakan kepada ku lagi, Rukia, bahwa kau tidak mengingatnya."

Dan pernyataan Ichigo itu disetujui oleh Rukia dengan anggukan kepalanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Ichigo menepuk pelan wajahnya.

 _Oh, Ichigo~ Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus bersabar_ _menghadapi gadis ini jika kau ingin segera menikahinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih membisu tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk sekadar bertanya ' _kemana_ _gadis_ _disebelahnya_ _ini bepergian seharian_ _ini sebelumnya?_ ' Bahkan untuk menatap gadis itu barang sejenak pun tak ia lakukan. Kekecewaan dan kenyataan pahit itu masih belum mampu ia terima dengan lapang dada. Yang justru membuat gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah dan tertekan.

Sementara gadis itu sendiri, sedari tadi hanya mampu mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya di udara dengan sesekali melirik takut pada pria disebelah kanannya.

Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu, tetapi keadaan mereka masih terus seperti ini. Pengabaian yang dilakukan pria itu beberapa hari ini kepadanya membuatnya tertekan batin. Walau pria itu terkesan cuek kepadanya, tetapi pria itu tidak pernah mengabaikannya sekali pun, sebelumnya.

"Kau... masih marah kepada ku?" tanya Rukia dengan cukup hati-hati.

Namun sayangnya, pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab yang membuatnya semakin mendesah lelah.

"Renji~" rengek Rukia dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Rukia. Angin malam tak baik bagimu." Ucap Renji pada akhirnya yang membuat Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau menjelaskan kemarahan mu kepada ku!" balas Rukia tak mau kalah. Ini adalah kesempatannya, jadi tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Untuk kedua kalinya, belum tentu pria itu mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Rukia." Ucap pria itu kembali yang sebelumnya ia mendesah lelah.

Rukia memberengut kesal. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan taman belakang gedung apartemennya.

Susah payah ia menemui pria itu tetapi lagi-lagi yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah pengabaian dan sekarang—pengusiran? Walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah merasakan kelelahan yang sangat dikarenakan bepergian sepanjang hari bersama makhluk bersurai _orange_ itu, tetapi kala melihat pria itu di taman belakang gedung ini, ia segera membelokkan dirinya menuju tempat pria itu berada dan mengurung niatnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

Namun hanya beberapa langkah saja, Rukia sudah menghentikannya. Gadis itu berbalik kembali kemudian menduduki sebuah ayunan—yang sebelumnya ia duduki—dengan membelakangi arah pandang pria di sebelah kirinya kini.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Renji!"

Pria itu tak merespon dan lebih memilih menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanannya—untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu.

"Di sini, aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali kau. Aku tidak mengenali siapapun kecuali kau. Kau yang bertegur sapa duluan kepada ku dan menawarkan tempat tinggal ini kepada ku. Membuatku menjadikan mu satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Rukia menarik napasnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi disini. Kakakku sudah meninggalkanku. Besanku mengabaikanku, bahkan untuk sekadar menghubungi kakak iparku aku terlalu takut karena pengabaiannya terhadapku. Dan sekarang—kau... juga akan mengabaikanku dan meninggalkanku, Renji?"

Gadis itu menatap memelas kepada punggung yang tak merespon dirinya. Sakit hati ia rasakan, yang kini lagi-lagi sebuah pengabaian dan ditinggalkan kembali ia terima.

"Tak bisakah kau menjelaskannya kepada ku? _Hikss_... Renji~"

"Aku menyukaimu Rukia—"

Gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya. Membuatnya semakin menatap punggung Renji yang masih membelakanginya.

"—Sebagai seorang wanita."

Pria itu menarik napasnya sesaat guna mengontrol emosi dan detak jantungnya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan rasa ini muncul, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku mencintaimu tanpa dapat mengatakannya kepada mu. Perasaan ini membuatku bahagia dengan sendirinya, dan kebahagiaan itu hanya timbul sesaat setelah mengetahui kau sudah dilamar oleh pria lain. Dan pria lain itu adalah atasanku sendiri yang merupakan teman dekatku."

Rukia yang mendengar penuturan pria itu membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa berani menatap pria itu kembali. Sementara Renji, kini menolehkan wajahnya kepada gadis disebelahnya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

"Tapi melihatmu menangis seperti ini membuat ku lebih sakit hati dari pada ditinggal cinta olehmu."

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencerna dengan lambat kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria di sebelahnya. Dengan segera gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang tipis.

"Renji..."

Pria itu berdehem sebentar guna mencairkan suasana, kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya guna mengelus-elus pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

" _Ehem_! Rukia- _chan_... jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi, _ya_? Karena wajahmu sangat mengerikan ketika menangis~"

Rukia yang mendengarnya menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, kemudian mencubit pinggang pria itu kuat yang sukses membuat pria itu menghentikan elusan dan tawanya dengan mengaduh sakit keras.

"Kau menyakiti ku, Rukia~" rengek Renji sembari mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang sakit akibat cubitan gadis itu.

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang telah mengabaikanku beberapa hari ini!" balas Rukia dengan sesekali melontarkan tinju pada lengan kiri pria itu.

"Dengan cara menyakiti ku?" tanya Renji tak habis pikir.

"Ya."

Dan setelah jawaban itu terlontar dari gadis itu, segera gadis itu menuruni dirinya dari ayunan yang didudukinya dan mengambil posisi tepat dibelakang pria itu sebelum mendorong tubuh pria itu kuat-kuat kedepan hingga tersungkur kemudian meninggalkan pria itu yang masih terus mengaduh kesakitan dan memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu untuk meminta pembalasan.

...

Renji mengingatnya, dan semuanya juga murni kesalahannya. Jika dia tidak mengajukannya pada gadis pendek itu, gadis itu tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengan atasannya dan sebaliknya.

 _Yah_ ~ itu setahun yang lalu sekitar dua hari setelah gadis itu tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya. Gadis itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan—yang artinya ia pengangguran, mengingat gadis itu baru tiba tiga hari di kota ini. Merasa kasihan dan prihatin terselip dihatinya yang membuat dirinya menawarkan pekerjaan pada gadis itu yang tentunya sangat diterima gadis itu dengan tawanya yang riang dan semangatnya yang berkobar ria.

"Aku mau! Dimana?!" tanya gadis itu antusias. Renji yang melihatnya hanya tersipu malu seraya gelagapan mengingat keberadaan gadis itu kini yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

" _Ehm_! Di toko roti tempatku bekerja." Jawab Renji setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

" _Hee_? Benarkah? Berarti aku selalu bisa berada dekat dengamu, Renji!"

Dan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia justru membuat jantung pria itu semakin berdetak tidak normal.

 _K-kau kenapa, Renji?!_

"Y-ya.. kau benar." Balas Renji sembari mengelus tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

" _Yeaahh_!"

Gadis itu benar-benar senang bukan main. Pasalnya keberuntungan benar-benar terus berdatangan kepadanya dikarenakan keberadaan pria didepannya ini. _Jarang-jarang hal itu terjadi!_

"Baiklah, besok pagi jam setengah delapan kau ikut denganku dan kau akan bertemu langsung dengan atasanku."

" _Yes_ , _sir_!" balas gadis itu dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping kepalanya—seperti prajurit hormat kepada komandannya—

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

 _Catatan Hati Seorang Author:_

 _Hehehe_... akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3... entah sampai chapter berapa cerita ini berlanjut...? ~,~

Dan sekali lagi _Oh_ ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yg telah mampir dan _review_ fic gaje _Oh_ ini... ^o^

.

 **BALASAN _REVIEW_ :**

 **Azura Kuchiki : Memang begitu mah Rukianya _Oh_ buat,, masalah diterima lamarannya udah _Oh_ jelaskan di chapter 3 ini.. ^^**

 **Arya U Dragneel : Mungkin ada,, ntah dimana,, ^o^**

 **Ruki Schiffer : Rukia hanya kurang vaham ama yg hal-hal begituan,,,, ^^**

 **Chan : _hai, ganbarimasu!_**


End file.
